A Brief Conversation with the NineTailed Fox
by Ciotog
Summary: Naruto seeks help from the Nine-Tailed Fox. However, the fox is a bit busy at the moment. Short Humerous Story.


A Brief Conversation with the Nine-Tailed Fox

By Ciotog

Naruto flew through the air, the force of the man's punch sending Naruto through three trees and a boulder. He finally skidded to a stop, and lay staring at the sky.

''Give it up kid.'' The ninja walked over. He was dressed in all white, his face was covered, and had no headband. ''Tell me where I can find the Hokage.''

Naruto groaned. Whoever this guy was he obviously wasn't a friend of the Leaf Village. Putting his hands together Naruto shot up, six shadow clones surrounding him. They charged at white ninja who easily avoided the clones and kicked Naruto in the face. Once again Naruto was sent flying through the air, except this time he landed in a thorn bush. The white ninja dragged Naruto out of the bush and held him up.

''Tell me what I want to know or die!''

Naruto didn't hear him. He had retreated into his mind. There he stood before the strange gate that held the Nine-Tailed Fox. His plan was to ask the fox for some help. However the fox wasn't there. Naruto walked closer to the bars and peered into the darkness of the fox's prison. Just barley Naruto could see the fox. It appeared to be sitting at a table reading a book. On the table was a plate of muffins and beside the table was a stove with a teapot on it.

This was really odd. The fox usually tried to look intimidating, not peaceful. Naruto coughed. The fox didn't look up from his book. Naruto cleared his throat again. Nothing. Finally Naruto spoke.

''Uhm… Mr. Demon Fox?''

The fox looked up. ''Can I help you?''

''Yeah. You see I'm fighting this ninja and he's kicking my butt…''

''Shocking.''

''Hey! ... Anyway, do you think you could lend me some power?''

''Sorry kid, I'm on my break.'' The fox returned to his reading.

''What do you mean?!''

The tea pot began to whistle. Without glancing up the fox reached over, grabbed the pot, pour himself some tea, and put the pot back on the stove.

''How can you be on a break?'' Naruto screamed as he clutched the bars.

''Union rules.'' The fox was obviously getting annoyed at the frequent interruptions.

''Union?''

''U.F.D.A. or Union For Demonic Animals. Regulation 144, section 2, paragraph three. All members are required to take a fifteen minute break every two hundred years.''

''That's great and all, but I really need your help.''

''Sorry. Now if you could just leave…''

''That white ninja will kill me if you don't help!''

The fox slammed the book shut and stared at Naruto. '' If I help you I'll be breaking the rules and I'll get fined.''

''I won't tell anyone.''

''Kid, I have only seven minutes left on my break. Just be patient.''

Naruto spun away and paced back and forth in front of the bars.

* * *

Back outside of Naruto's mind the white ninja was confused. The kid had apparently gone into a coma or something. Sighing he tied the kid to a tree and began to wait. He'd get the information when the kid woke up.

* * *

Seven minutes passed.

Naruto raced over to the bars. The fox had put his book down and was now washing his dishes.

''Come on Fox, its been seven minutes.''

The fox glared at him. ''You are certainly an obnoxious human. Allow me to get everything in order.''

Naruto slowly began to fill with anger as he watched the fox wipe down the table and throw away the leftovers. When it began sweeping the floor Naruto went berserk. Grabbing the bars he started screaming.

''You stupid fox!! I'm about to be killed and your sweeping the floor. What kind of demon are you anyway? A demon that drinks tea has got to be the most pathetic…''

Naruto was cut off by a loud snap. Looking down his worst fears were confirmed. He'd broken the bars. The fox could get out. Looking up he watched the fox stroll towards him, an evil smile filling its face.

''Look…fox, you know I was kidding right? I mean about the tea…''

* * *

The all white ninja look at his prisoner. The kid was twitching. As the white ninja walked over towards Naruto a giant demon fox appeared in front of him. The white ninja immediately turned tail and ran off. The fox meanwhile turned and looked at the now awake Naruto. It reached over and patted him on the head.

''Thanks kid. If your ever in the Leaf Village look me up.''

As the fox lumbered off Naruto shouted after it.

''Aren't you going to untie me?''

The fox just laughed and kept walking.


End file.
